mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dullahan
About Dullahan (soon) Biography Dullahan had served Quan Chi as his killer for many years. His young and beautiful appearance belies its true form: that of a demon. Previously she was a resident Cryomancer in the former Outworld, but then began to be exterminated, few could survive and escape to Earthrealm, but she was not so lucky. Dullahan had died and was reborn in the Netherrealm as a Demon Cryomancer. She requested that the magic of Quan Chi hold his human form. After the death of Shao Kahn, Dullahan betrayed the sorcerer and he fled the Netherrealm to Earthrealm. For years, Dullahan has been wandering alone in the Earthrealm, she has managed to find a way to stay in human form without the magic of Quan Chi. Currently, Dullahan is part of the clan Lin Kuei as a killer and medic. Storyline (soon) Appearance Dullahan is high and very pale. His eyes are blue-green with purple around the pupils. She wears a mask covering the lower half of his face, the top of your clothing is black and dark gray on a black, brown and red corset. His pants are dark gray together with a brown belt with a gold buckle, use a long socks to half their thighs and boots dark brown. Variations Vendetta: '''The '''Vendetta variation gives Dullahan the power to teleport. Kold Demon: '''The '''Kold Demon variation, allows to Dullahan launch their kukris and ice balls over long distances. Also becomes a fast fighter and strong Lin Kuei: '''The '''Lin Kuei variation, allows to Dullahan freeze their arms. Can also create a shield of ice that will help reduce damage and a sword of ice Combat characteristics (soon) Signature Moves Kukri launch: 'launches a kukri the opponent. ''(MKX) * The enhanced version is called '''Double Shot, and Dullahan launches two Kukris. Ice Ball: creates a ball of ice and throws hard against the opponent. (MKX) Frozen Face: Dullahan freezes the opponent's face. (MKX) Icebreaker: Dullahan breaks an ice ball at the opponent's head. (MKX) Kold Smoke: Dullahan releases a smoke from his mouth and quickly freezes the opponent. (MKX) Shut up!: Dullahan launches a kukri to the opponent's throat. (MKX - Vendetta Variation) * The enhanced version is called I told you to shut up! She teleports and appears in front of the opponent, takes the kukri and kicks him in the chest. Broken Arms: Dullahan teleports and appears behind the opponent, grabs both arms, pulling them back and breaks. (MKX - Vendetta Variation) Chop-Chop: Dullahan stabs several times the opponent in the chest with his Kukris. (MKX - Kold Demon Variation) (more soon) X-Ray - You are not so fearsome: '''After stun the opponent with a kick in the lower jaw. Dullahan teleports then appear behind the opponent and gives a strong blow to the back (which breaks the backbone). Later, she returns to teleport and appear in front of the opponent to break an ice ball in the head (which breaks the skull). Finally, Dullahan gives a strong kick in the chest (which breaks ribs). Fatalities '''Head Kold: '''Dullahan freezes all the head of his opponent before wrest with the spine, the body of the victim falls to the ground. Finally, she looks for a moment frozen head of his opponent and then throw it to the ground breaking it into many pieces. '''Mercilessly:' '''Dullahan creates its Kori Blade and stabs through the abdomen of the opponent, lifting it into the air before dropping to his knees. Finally she cut vertically torso of his victim. Other Finishers (soon) Quotes (soon) Trivia * Feels a great fascination for music: Rock, Metal and Electronic. Although also he likes Classical and Symphonic music. * Sometimes hums songs when no one is around. * The scar around his neck has something to do with her death. * Its name ''(Dullahan) is inspired by a creature belonging to the Irish Mythology. * although Dullahan now lives in Earthrealm, on some occasions she goes to Outworld to visit the ancient ruins of their home. * Dullahan initially going to be called "Black Rider". * Dullahan really likes horror stories, his favorite is "The Headless Horseman" Additional Details (soon) Gallery (soon)